


Practical Magic

by rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: #justwitchythings, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Practical Magic AU, Zelda will forever be a sub, dancing naked under the full moon, fucking fight me, the aunties from practical magic, you already know who’s in charge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke/pseuds/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke
Summary: The journey of the Spellman family through life, grief, and in the case of Zelda Spellman, learning to love.Practical Magic AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Practical Magic was one of my favorite movies growing up, and I watched it again recently and couldn’t help but think of what a great au it would make for Madam Spellman. 
> 
> A lot of the plot will be very similar, and I’ve even appropriated the Aunts because they’re fabulous. Settle in, kiddos, this is gonna be a long one. And that rating is DEFINITELY gonna go up.

Zelda Spellman looked up at the large, overbearing house that loomed over them as they approached. To her left, her younger brother, Edward stared straight ahead, his expression a similar emotionless mask to her own. To her right, her youngest sister, Hilda looked on the house with wide, watery eyes. The only open sign that any of them were in distress were their firmly clasped hands as Zelda led them forward towards their new life.

Their father had been in a tragic accident two months prior. Their mother, unable to cope with her grief, had committed suicide a week ago, leaving the three orphaned. It was decided they would be sent to live with their mother’s sisters, two old spinsters who lived out on the edge of town. Zelda, being the oldest at 8 years old, tried her best to comfort her younger siblings. Edward, only a year younger than her, was handling the situation admirably. Hilda, at only 5 years old, was struggling. The three had grown closer since the accident, Zelda and Hilda especially so. Zelda was determined to protect her, and the two fast became thick as thieves.

Their aunts were strange, eclectic women, but kind. Aunt Frances was not dissimilar to a Southern Belle, but her sharp wit, sharper tongue, and drinking and smoking habits put her into a category all her own. Aunt Bridget, Jet, was a bright, soft spoken woman, who always had a comforting presence and calm manner. They had been midwives in another life. Nowadays, they just liked meddling in people’s love lives. They were also witches.

All Spellmans were. Even Zelda and her siblings. Zelda was especially skilled in the practical use of magic. Hilda took quite a shine to the herbal and plant based magics. And Edward was fascinated by the lore surrounding demonology. Under the tutelage of their aunts, the three blossomed, and slowly began working through their pain.

One evening, while studying in the kitchen, they received a frantic knock on their door. The three overheard their aunts speaking with a hysterical woman, begging them for a love spell. The women came into the kitchen, quickly dismissing the children. But the Spellman children were nothing if not curious.

They peeked around the corner into the kitchen and saw their aunts laying out all manner of herbs, pulling a thick tome out on the table and turning to the desired spell. Aunt Frances held a dove to her chest, while Aunt Jet held a long pin out to the woman as they chanted the spell.

“I want him to want me so bad he can’t stand it.” The woman said, plunging the pin into the dove’s heart.

“Be careful what you wish for.” Aunt Frances replied.

From their hidden position, Zelda curled up into Hilda, terrified.

“I hope I never fall in love, _I hope I never fall in love, IhopeIneverfallinlove…”_ Zelda repeated, shaking. Her siblings held her close.

* * *

Several days later, over tea, Zelda asked their aunts something that had been on her mind for a while.

“Why did Daddy die? Was it because of the curse?”

Aunt Frances nodded her head sadly.

“Yes, darlin, it was.”

“But I don’t understand, why are we Spellmans cursed?” Zelda asked.

The aunts gave each other a look, before settling back into their chairs.

“A long time ago, back during the witch hunts of Salem, there were witch hunts right here in Greendale. Our ancestor, Maria Spellman, was having an affair with a married man from town.” Aunt Frances began.

“But his wife discovered them, and accused Maria of witchcraft. She was convicted and sentenced to be hanged.” Aunt Jet continued. “But, when the time came to hang her, she stepped off the gallows, noose round her neck, and-”

_“SNAP!”_ Aunt Frances pulled her hands apart in a breaking motion, a bright grin on her face. “The rope snapped, and Maria survived.”

“But, by this point the townsfolk were so afraid of her, they banished her to the edge of the forest. And here, she waited for her love to come for her. But, alas, he never came.” Aunt Jet shook her head.

“By this point, Maria had discovered she was pregnant, and the anguish she felt at being abandoned, the heartbreak, was too much for her to bear. In a moment of despair, she cast a spell upon herself, that she would never again feel the agony of love. But as her bitterness grew, the spell turned into a curse… a curse on any man that dared love a Spellman woman.” Aunt Frances concluded in a foreboding tone.

The three siblings sat in silent contemplation for a few moments before Zelda spoke again.

“Mommy died of a broken heart, didn’t she?”

Aunt Frances nodded her head sadly.

“Yes, my darling girl, she did.”

* * *

Zelda had thought long and hard, and she decided she would never fall in love. And she devised a seemingly perfect plan to manage it.

One night, under a full moon, Zelda moved through the moonlit greenhouse, a large bowl cradled in her arms. She moved around the room, plucking petals from the roses as she spoke.

“They will hear my call, from a mile away,” Zelda plucked a delicate white petal, letting it fall into the wooden bowl, “they will hum my favorite song,” another petal, “and their favorite color will be the sunset.”

“What are you doing, Zelds?” Hilda padded softly into the room. Zelda turned to her.

“Summoning up a true love spell, called _amas veritas.”_ Zelda continued, plucking another petal, “They will be marvelously kind,” Zelda grinned, picking another petal, “but not without a wicked side.” She paused, in thought, before plucking another, working her way around the rose bushes. “And they will have eyes bluer than the sky on a warm summer’s day.” Another petal. “They will speak like winter,” another petal, “and feel like spring,” she smiled, plucking one last petal, “with a magic all their own.”

Hilda trailed along behind her, a confused look on her face.

“I thought you never wanted to fall in love?”

“That’s the point,” Zelda explained, “the person I dreamed up doesn’t exist. And if they don’t exist, then I’ll never die of a broken heart.”

Zelda led them up to the attic, opening the large window to the cool night air. She stood with her arms holding the bowl in front of her, focusing intently on the spell. After a moment, she and Hilda watched in wonderment as the soft white petals began to float up out of the bowl, swirling and spiraling up into the night sky to be carried away by the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little teaser to get us started off. I’ve got the whole outline for this story written, but I wanna take my time and get this right, the source material is just way too good to rush this, I wanna do it proper justice in my own way. Hope you’re intrigued!


	2. Chapter 2

In what seemed like the blink of an eye, 9 years had passed. Zelda growing wilder and more restless with each passing year. One night, Hilda was awoken by the sound of Zelda shuffling around their shared second floor bedroom. Sitting up in bed, Hilda looked to the open window between their beds, just in time to see Zelda throw a duffel bag out it.

“…Zelds?” Hilda called out sleepily, rubbing at her eyes. Zelda looked up at her, her auburn hair tied back in a loose ponytail, a dark leather jacket thrown over a red camisole, and sheer black stockings under short black shorts, with chunky black boots on her feet.

She smiled, almost sadly at Hilda, coming to sit on the edge of her bed.

“I’m leaving, Hildie.” Zelda spoke softly. “I’m running away with Jeremy.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Hilda asked, her voice wobbling. “I mean, do you really like him enough to run away with him?”

Zelda laughed sardonically, shaking her head.

“Oh, come on, what’s ‘enough,’ Hildie?” Zelda gestured around them. “I hate it here. I wanna go where no one’s ever even heard of us. Where people don’t chant and throw stones at us in the streets.”

“I feel like I’m never going to see you again.” Hilda said, her voice cracking. Zelda’s face just lit up.

“Of course you’re going to see me again, we’re going to grow old together! It’s going to be you and me, these two old biddies in this big old house, with all these cats.” Zelda laughed, causing Hilda to give a watery chuckle as well. “I mean, I bet we even die on the same day.”

“You swear?”

Zelda got a serious look on her face, running to the window.

“Honey,” she called down in a whisper, “I need your pocket knife!”

He tossed it up, Zelda catching it with deft hands. She motioned for Hilda to join her, opening the knife and turning her hand face up.

“My blood,” Zelda said with a wince, dragging the blade across her right palm. She took Hilda’s left hand, dragging a line down it as well, “your blood,” the cuts began to blossom red blood as Zelda brought their palms together with a pained smile, “our blood.”

“Our blood.” Hilda repeated.

Zelda pulled her close, and they held each other tightly.

“I love you, Zelds.” Hilda said softly.

“I love you, too.” Zelda said, finally pulling back. A wide grin split her face as she began climbing out the window and down the ivy that covered the front of the house. Once down, the boy, Jeremy, picked her up with a squeal, swinging her round to his back. Zelda waved goodbye as he jogged off down the long drive, Hilda wiping tears from her eyes as she waved back. And then Zelda was gone.

* * *

And just like that, 15 years had passed. Edward had been furious at Zelda for leaving, refusing to try to contact her. Hilda still exchanged letters with her frequently though, from whatever exotic locale she happened to be in that week, hearing of whatever man she happened to be with that week as well. Hilda rolled her eyes at her sister sometimes, going through men like wildfire.

Five years after Zelda had left, a distant branch of their family had had a tragic accident, leaving their distant nephew Ambrose orphaned. The aunts had insisted they take the 12 year-old boy in, and so he became part of their family.

That same year, Hilda, now 20 years old, had decided to open up a small shop in town where she sold all manner of beauty products that she brewed from her garden at home. Her skill in green witchcraft was something to behold, even their aunts couldn’t hold a candle to her these days.

Edward, now 22 years old, was beginning his first year at law school to become an attorney. It was there that he met Diana.

Two years later, the two had married, and had a beautiful baby girl named Sabrina.

Hilda wrote to Zelda about everything, hoping that something, anything, might tempt her sister to come home. But Zelda seemed content in her wanderlust. Content to float around the world, from man to man, woman to woman, never forming any kind of meaningful relationship.

Another eight years pass by, Hilda watching her niece and nephew grow into bright young witches, reminding her so much of herself and her own siblings when they were younger. Edward had become a very successful attorney, Sabrina growing into a beautiful young girl. Hilda’s shop had been a successful enterprise, with Ambrose helping her out after school. It seemed the whole town shopped there for one thing or another, and slowly the tension between the Spellman family and the rest of Greendale seemed to fade away. Even Zelda seemed to have found someone she felt like getting invested in.

Her most recent letters described a man she had met down in Louisiana. _Faustus Blackwood._ Zelda described him as _intense,_ with a real _gothic, vampire priest_ thing going on. She thought he might even be strong enough to survive the curse.

Things seemed to be going so well for the Spellman family. Until they weren’t.

Three days after Edward and Diana were killed in a collision with a drunk driver, Sabrina came to live with Hilda, Ambrose, and their aunts. Hilda wrote to Zelda, letting her know what had happened, telling her how scared she was about everything.

On the other side of the country, Zelda rolled over in bed, shoving a snoring, drunken Faustus off her. She held up her aching palm to the moonlight, fingers tracing lightly over the scar there, her brows knit with concern.

_“Hildie…”_ she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update, because I really wanna get into this story!

Hilda was woken by the feeling of someone touching her nose. She blinked slowly awake to find Zelda laying across from her on her bed, a soft smile on her face. Hilda reached out to her.

“Zelds…?” Hilda whispered sleepily.

“Hey, Hildie.” Zelda whispered, brushing the hair from Hilda’s face where it had fallen in her sleep. Hilda’s elated expression at seeing her sister quickly crumpled, tears threatening to spill.

“I miss him.” Hilda whispered. Zelda’s face fell, her eyes shining as well.

“Me, too.”

They held each other tight as they cried for their brother, for his wife, for their daughter who would have to grow up without them. They cried until they had no more tears to shed, falling into a deep sleep.

When Hilda woke again the next morning, Zelda was gone. As if she’d never been there at all.

* * *

The next few months seem to drag by, a mild spring turning to a blistering summer. Sabrina adjusting as well as can be expected. Ambrose, now 22 years old, is a tremendous source of support for Sabrina. Their similar circumstances making them close friends.

One night, Hilda woke up in a cold sweat, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she instantly knew something was wrong with Zelda. Moments later, the phone began to ring. She rushed down the stairs, Aunt Frances already nearly to the phone. She looked up at Hilda with concern.

“It’s Zelda-!” she started.

“I know,” Hilda said in a rush, grabbing the receiver. “Zelda, what’s happened, what’s wrong?”

The only sounds over the line for a few seconds are just ragged breaths before Zelda’s voice comes through, sounding weak.

“Hildie?” Zelda started. “I’m in trouble, I need you to come get me.”

“Zelda, where are you?” Hilda frantically motioned for someone to get her a pen and paper. She wrote down the address and room number of the motel Zelda was staying in. “I’ll be on the first flight out there, just hang on.”

“Hurry, Hildie.”

Hilda hung up the receiver, running up the stairs to quickly change her clothes and grab a jacket.

“I’m going to catch the red eye to Atlantic City, I’ll drive from there.” Hilda said, grabbing her bag from Aunt Jet on her way out the door.

“Just get to Zelda, go!” Aunt Frances urged her.

* * *

Hilda pulled into the parking lot outside the sleazy motel, parking her rental car. She rushed upstairs to the room Zelda had given her, muttering a quick incantation to unlock the door.

The room was pitch black, the only light the dim yellow glow of the street lamps flooding in from the open door. She saw Zelda curled up against the far side of the bed, hair covering her face as she held her arms tightly around her bent knees.

“Zelda?” Hilda called softly, slowly making her way towards her. Zelda’s eyes peeked out over her knees.

“Hildie…?” She replied weakly. Hilda rushed over to her, brushing her hair back from the side of her face. She gasped when she saw a dark bruise under her eye spreading along her cheek.

“Oh, Zelda, what’s he done to you?” Hilda whispered, horrified. She grasped under Zelda’s arms, helping her stand. “Come on, I’m taking you home.”

Zelda stood shakily, leaning on Hilda for support. Hilda reached over onto the bed, grabbing Zelda’s bag and slinging it over her shoulder with her own.

They quickly made their way down to where Hilda parked the rental car, opening the door for Zelda. Zelda looked up at the sky, eyes wide with terror.

“Blood on the moon…” She pointed a shaky finger at the sky, where the moon hung low with an ominous orange hue. She suddenly grasped at her sternum, panicking. “Where’s my tigers eye? I need my tigers eye, it brings me luck, I must’ve left it in the car!”

Before Hilda can stop her, she’s rushing towards a dark car a few spaces over.

Zelda scrambled to pull open the passenger door, kneeling on the seat. Her eyes darted between the seat, the floorboard, and-

“Ah!” She sighed with relief, taking the pendant from where it hung over the rear view mirror. She fastened it around her neck, adjusting the mirror slightly to check her appearance, when movement caught her eye. Dark eyes glinted over her shoulder. She opened her mouth to scream, but found a hand covering her mouth, strong arms dragging her into the back seat and holding her struggling body tight. She tried to fight him, but Faustus was just so much stronger than she was, and she was already weak from the earlier beating he’d given her.

“Zelds…?” Hilda’s voice came as she peeked into the car, her eyes immediately widening at the sight before her.

Zelda felt the sharp, cool metal of a blade at her throat.

“Drive.” Faustus growled at Hilda.

“You son of a-” Hilda started to move towards them, but Faustus’s grip on her only tightened, the blade pressing hard enough to draw a thin line of blood on her throat. Hilda stopped, Zelda didn’t think she had ever seen her sweet sister so furious. She actually looked like she might kill him.

“Drive.” He said firmly, a clear warning in his tone.

Hilda tossed their bags into the floorboard.

“Fine.” She bit out.

Hilda went round to the drivers side, angrily slamming the door behind her.

“Where?” She asked cooly.

“Just drive.”

So Hilda drove. They were in a fairly remote area, the roads long and dark and deserted at this time of night. It gave them both an uneasy feeling.

After a while, Faustus lowered the knife, exchanging it for a half empty bottle of tequila. He was very clearly already beyond intoxicated, but kept drinking. This gave Zelda an idea. Faustus was so insatiable, for some time she had been slipping him small doses of belladonna just to get some sleep. The small bottle was still in her handbag.

Zelda made eye contact with Hilda in the rear view mirror, her eyes darting down towards her bag.

_What?_ Hilda asked her. Since they were children, the Spellman siblings had learned to communicate telepathically. A skill that, Zelda hoped, was about to save their lives.

_In my bag, there’s a bottle of belladonna._ Zelda glanced at the bottle Faustus held. _If we can drug him we might have a chance._

Hilda nodded discreetly, slipping her hand down into Zelda’s bag. After a few seconds of blindly groping around, her fingers grabbed onto a small bottle, bringing it back to set in her lap.

_Now what?_ Hilda asked.

_I’ll think of something._ Zelda replied. But, as it turned out, Faustus supplied them with the perfect opportunity.

“Pull over, I need to piss.” He said, taking another swig.

Hilda pulled the car over. Faustus handed Zelda the bottle, smiling at her and patting her gently on the head.

“Here, loosen up, darling.” He said, before staggering away towards the back of the car.

As soon as he was out of sight, Zelda held out her hand to Hilda.

“Quickly, before he comes back!” She whispered. Hilda handed it over, keeping an eye out the back window.

Zelda’s hands were shaking as she started pouring the powder into the bottle.

“Shit, he’s coming back!”

Zelda jumped, startled, the bottle of belladonna upending itself into the tequila.

“Fuck!” Zelda cursed, quickly tossing the empty bottle aside and muttering a quiet incantation to stir the tequila until the powder dissolved.

Faustus stumbled his way back to the car, plopping himself heavily in the seat beside Zelda. He grinned at her drunkenly, grabbing the bottle and taking a hearty swig.

“Much better, ladies.” He slurred. “Well, come on then, crack on.” He waved a hand dismissively at Hilda, who rolled her eyes and started driving again.

They had been driving for a while, Faustus had started humming something insufferable as he continued drinking.

_Zelds, shouldn’t it have worked by now?_ Hilda asked her nervously.

_He’s had enough to put out an elephant, I don’t know how he’s still conscious. _Zelda huffed. If she was any less terrified, she’d be annoyed.

As if on cue, Faustus slumped over, his head smacking against the window as his eyes rolled back into his head. His lips began turning blue, and his face pale.

“Shit! Zelda, how much did you give him?” Hilda panicked, swerving the car slightly.

“I don’t know, the bottle slipped!” Zelda frantically searched for a pulse, finding none. For a moment, she was relieved. And then she realized that they had actually murdered him. “Hildie, he’s dead.”

“WHAT?” Hilda slammed on the brakes.

“HE’S DEAD!” Zelda yelled, slapping at his face as if he could wake at any second. “He’s dead, I killed him! _Fuck!”_

Hilda took a few calming breaths, hands clenched around the steering wheel.

“What are we gonna do, Hildie? What if someone comes looking for him? They’ll arrest us and send us to prison!” Zelda was spiraling now.

“It was self defense.” Hilda tried, earning her a bitter laugh from Zelda.

“Right! The old, ‘slowly poison him to death’ defense, nobody’s going to believe that.” Zelda shook her head, staring at Faustus’s body. And then an idea came to her. A dark, terrible idea. “Hildie?”

“Yes?” Hilda could feel the shift in Zelda’s mood, and it gave her a sinking feeling in her gut.

“What if he _wasn’t_ dead?” Zelda asked quietly.

“… But he _is_ dead, Zelds.” Hilda said slowly.

“Yes, but what if he _wasn’t?”_ Zelda looked at her then.

“I’m not gonna like what’s about to come out of your mouth, am I?” Hilda asked morosely.

“Do you remember that book the aunts had? The thick one, with the old leather binding?” Zelda asked her.

“Where you going with this, Zelds?”

“There’s a spell, I found it back when mommy and daddy died, a spell that can bring back the dead.” Zelda said, as if this solved all their problems.

“Oooh, no, no we are _not_ resurrecting him.” Hilda laughed, shaking her head. “People don’t come back the same, they come back as something dark and unnatural.”

“He already _is_ dark and unnatural!” Zelda said, pointing to Faustus’s body. “Look at him! If anything he might come back as a normal person.”

“Zelda, we can’t!”

“Look, I don’t care _what_ he comes back as, as long as he comes back with a _pulse!”_ Zelda said determinedly.

Hilda stared at the dead body, shaking her head. To this day, she’d never won an argument with Zelda.

“Fine, alright then, help me put him in the trunk.” Hilda sighed, getting out of the car.

They dragged him out and heaved him into the trunk of the car. Zelda joined Hilda in the front seat, and they started the long drive back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon ;)


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they arrived, it was dark again, nearly the witching hour. That suited them just fine.

The house was dark, everyone else having gone to bed hours ago. They dragged Faustus’s body into the kitchen, heaving him up onto the table.

“I’ll go get the book, you keep an eye out. I don’t want the aunts to know what we’re up to down here.” Zelda said, Hilda nodding.

Zelda returned a few minutes later with the book and all the herbs and supplies they needed, having already found the spell. She dropped the heavy tome on the table, sharing an uneasy look with Hilda.

“Zelda, are you _sure_ you want to do this?” Hilda asked.

Zelda looked down at Faustus’s pallid face, a look of grim determination coming to her face. She looked back up at Hilda.

“Absolutely.”

So, they lit the candles, getting everything into place. Zelda held a bundle of blue sage and a braid of wheat straw over the flames of one candle, letting the smoke gather around them as she smudged and cleansed the room before leaving them to smolder in a small metal dish near Faustus’s head. They cut his shirt open down the middle, leaving his chest bare, and Zelda cast a quick silencing spell over the room so as not to wake the other occupants of the house.

Zelda took her place on one side of the table, the spell book next to her so she could read from it. They began making waving motions over Faustus’s body.

“Lips pursed, emit wind over tongue in motion, teeth on edge.” Zelda spoke, and the two of them began making the described almost purring sound.

“Touch bounded smudge of blue sage with braided wheat straw,” Zelda read, her eyes narrowing in mild disgust, “insert needles through eyes of corpse.”

“Through his eyes?” Hilda cringed.

“Through his eyes.” Zelda nodded.

They continued making the purring sound, each picking up one of the long needles Zelda had laid out. They began reaching towards his eyes, Hilda barely pushing back one cold eyelid before a loud clap of thunder and flash of lightning reflected off his milky eyes. They both jumped back, Hilda shaking the hand that touched him as if she’d been burned, cringing and dancing around uncomfortably.

“Uh, uh, no no no, I think we should wake the aunts.” Hilda said, still cringing.

“It’s not like he’s going to stay _fresh, _Hilda!” Zelda sniped back at her. “It’s now, or never.”

Zelda took a deep breath, looking back to the body on the table.

“Okay, I need for you to get me something white to write on his chest. Chop-chop.”

Hilda went to the refrigerator, rummaging around for a few moments before returning with a can of whipped cream in her hands.

“This is all I could find…” She said sheepishly. “I-”

“This is actually brilliant.” Zelda said, nodding and taking the can. “No, this is good, this is good.”

Zelda shook the can a moment, popping the cap off. She looked down at the book.

“Now, we’re supposed to say, ‘black as night, erase death from our sight.’” Zelda began drawing a pentagram on Faustus’s chest. “White as light, mighty Hectate make it right.”

“White as light,” Hilda muttered along as Zelda finished the pentagram, and giving her sister a disgusted scowl when she dipped her finger in the cream and licked it off. Zelda merely shrugged.

They began chanting in unison.

“Black as night, erase death from our sight. White as light, mighty Hectate make it right.” They picked up the needles, each placing a steadying hand on Faustus’s forehead as they slowly brought them closer to his closed eyes.

“Black as night, erase death from our sight. White as light, mighty Hectate make it right.” Their chanting slowly grew faster as they felt the magic swirling around them. “Black as night, erase death from our sight. White as light, mighty Hectate make it right. _Black as night, erase death from our sight. White as light, mighty Hectate make it right. Black as night, erase death from our sight. White as light, mighty Hectate make it right.”_

Faustus’s eyes slowly opened, the needles millimeters away. They looked down at him, both gasping and dropping the needles as they took a step back. Hilda put a hand over her mouth.

“Oh,” She looked horrified, “oh dear.”

_“Faustus?”_ Zelda whispered.

His eyes focused on her. His slack, vacant expression instantly turning to one of animalistic rage. His hand shot out, grabbing her neck as he lunged off the table, shouting.

“No!” Hilda screamed.

“I want you to be my wife!” Faustus yelled, his voice hoarse. “Can you promise me that?!”

Zelda weakly clawed at his arm, his face, anything she could reach as she gasped for air.

“I want you to be my wife!” Faustus repeated.

Hilda glanced around her, spotting a heavy, cast iron frying pan and grabbing it with both hands.

“I want you to be my wife! I want you to be my wife!” Faustus kept repeating, his eyes murderous as he choked Zelda. Her vision was starting to swim, her knees buckling.

Hilda let out an angry shout, coming up behind him and banging him over the head repeatedly until he lost his grip on Zelda and she crumpled to the floor. Hilda kept hitting him, the pan making a horrible metallic thud as it hit his skull and eventually he, too, crumpled to the floor, dead once more.

Zelda scooted away from him, coughing violently and holding her throat. She blinked the tears from her eyes and looked up at Hilda, still holding the bloody pan and breathing heavily.

Wordlessly, Hilda put the pan in the sink, helping Zelda up. They made their way to the greenhouse, each grabbing a shovel and heading out front to the garden. It had begun pouring rain, soaking them to the bone as they started to dig a hole in the patch near the pumpkins.

They quickly retrieved Faustus’s body, rolling it unceremoniously into the fresh grave.

“You have the _worst_ taste in men.” Hilda huffed as they rolled him over the edge, the body landing with a wet thud.

They filled the grave back in, trying their best to stomp the ground flat again. After a while, Zelda spoke softly.

“Hildie?”

“Yeah?”

“I know this sounds really stupid in light of everything, but, I just… I just really wanted to say…” Zelda cleared her throat. “Thank you.”

Hilda gave her a sympathetic smile, embracing her.

“Thank you for being my sister.” Zelda spoke softly into her shoulder.

“It’s alright, Zelds.” Hilda rubbed her back comfortingly. “It’s alright, let’s just put this nasty business behind us now, okay?”

“Right.” Zelda sighed, pulling away.

“What are we going to tell the aunts?” Hilda asked, glancing at the grave.

“Nothing.” Zelda said firmly. Hilda simply nodded, wanting all this to be over.

“Okay.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Zelda woke early in her old bed. She looked over to where Hilda was beginning to wake. The sounds of the other occupants of the house stirring floated through the walls. She suddenly found herself nervous, sitting up and hugging her knees close. Hilda sat up, a concerned look on her face.

“What is it, Zelds?”

“I haven’t seen our aunts in almost twenty years, Hildie. And there are a niece and nephew that I’ve never met.” Zelda frowned. “What if they don’t like me?”

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Hilda chuckled, climbing out of bed. “They’re going to love you. Now come on, up you get. I’ll make us some breakfast.”

Zelda dressed, putting on a long red sundress and styling her hair down to try to hide her bruised cheek. With a resigned sigh at her appearance, she headed downstairs.

Hilda was standing at the stove, starting breakfast. A young blonde girl in pajamas sat at the table, conversing with a young man in a maroon dressing gown. Zelda stood nervously in the doorway until the girl noticed her. She grew silent, confusion marring her brow until it seemed as if a switch clicked and her whole face brightened with a blinding smile.

“AUNT ZELDA!” She exclaimed, scrambling out of her seat and rushing to wrap her arms around Zelda’s waist. Zelda let out a grunt at the force of the hug, a tentative smile coming to her lips as she bent down to wrap her arms around the girl. After a few moments, the girl pulled back, bouncing up and down in excitement. Zelda felt tears well in her eyes as she looked at her face, choking back a sob as she looked up to Hilda across the room.

_She looks like Edward._

Hilda nodded with a small smile, her own eyes shining with tears.

“You must be Sabrina.” Zelda said, returning her attention to the girl. She ran a hand through her short blonde hair. “What a beautiful young woman you are.”

Sabrina preened under the attention.

“Watch that one, she might even give you a run for your money someday in the magic department.” Hilda said proudly.

Zelda smiled.

“Quite the little witch, are you?” She asked, booping her lightly on the nose, making Sabrina giggle and squirm.

“Mhm! The aunts and Ambrose have been teaching me! Look!” Sabrina held out her palm, focusing intently until a small white flower began to sprout and blossom there. She held it out to Zelda proudly.

“Very impressive.” Zelda said, taking the flower and tucking it behind her ear. She stood then, looking to the young man who had remained silent up to this point, watching her curiously. “You must be Ambrose. Hilda speaks very highly of your magical abilities as well.”

Ambrose grinned, standing and walking over to her. He wrapped her in a warm embrace.

“Welcome home, Aunt Zelda.” He said, returning to his seat.

Behind Zelda, a throat cleared. She tensed, turning around slowly to find both her aunts standing there.

“Hi, Aunt Frances.” Zelda said softly.

Aunt Frances smiled warmly at her, her eyes bright with unshed tears. She walked towards her with open arms, hugging her tightly.

“Welcome home, my darling girl.” Aunt Frances pulled back, hands resting on Zelda’s shoulders. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Zelda’s face, a hand coming to brush aside the hair covering her cheek. Her eyes met Zelda’s in an understanding look, speaking softly. “A little mugwort will fix that right up.”

She stepped back, her smile returning as she looked to Sabrina.

“Now, why don’t you and I go to the greenhouse and go get some, hm?” Aunt Frances took Sabrina’s hand, leading her back to the greenhouse. Aunt Jet met Zelda’s gaze with a kind smile.

“Aunt Jet,” Zelda smiled in return, the two rushing to embrace one another.

Aunt Jet looked her over.

“Whoever he was, he’ll get what he deserves.” She said softly before taking her place at the table.

Zelda glanced nervously to Hilda, whose eyes had already glanced to hers. Their secret hung in the air like a faintly unpleasant smell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, so i’m treating y’all to a double update, stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enter, Lilith 😈

The day was sunny and pleasantly warm as the family sat out on the porch having tea. Zelda had told Sabrina all about the many places in the world that she had visited (or the PG version of events, anyway). Sabrina sat with wide, wondrous eyes, listening intently to her aunt. Of course, she had grown up hearing stories about her globetrotting aunt, but hearing her firsthand account was a completely different experience altogether.

They were all listening to Zelda talk about her time in Rome, when a car came down the long drive to their home. The sleek, black Camero pulled up, the muffled sounds of loud music emanating from within. The family exchanged looks of confusion, and after a few moments, the drivers side door opened, the music spilling out.

_“She really gets me high (Bam-ba-Lam)_  
_ You know that's no lie (Bam-ba-Lam)_  
_ She's so rock steady (Bam-ba-Lam)_  
_ And she's always ready (Bam-ba-Lam)_  
_ Whoa, Black Betty (Bam-ba-Lam)_  
_ Whoa, Black Betty (Bam-ba-Lam)_  
_ Whoa, Black Betty (Bam-ba-Lam)  
Whoa, Black Betty (Bam-ba-Lam)”_

The music abruptly stopped as the driver killed the ignition, and a long, slender leg led by a chunky black boot emerged. Dark jean-encased legs preceded a white shirt and black leather jacket, and the woman stood, shutting the door behind her. She pushed her aviator sunglasses up on top of her head, letting them set in her wild brown curls. She looked up to the family, giving a small wave as she began walking up the steps of the porch.

Up close, they could see the strange woman had striking features, her cheekbones sharp and her eyes a piercing blue.

_Well, damn._ Zelda thought to herself, eyeing the woman up.

“Afternoon, Spellmans.” The woman spoke, her smoky voice making Zelda’s stomach do somersaults. “Sorry to intrude on such a gorgeous day, but I was wondering if you all might be able to help me.”

“And who are you, exactly?” Zelda asked. The woman’s piercing eyes settled on hers, her lips quirking into a small smile.

“My name is Lilith, I’m a bail bondsman.” Lilith replied.

“So, you’re a bounty hunter.” Aunt Frances said stoically. “What do you want?”

Lilith gave a small huff of annoyance, looking to Aunt Frances.

“Look, I’ll get straight to the point,” She looked back to Zelda, “I take it you’re Zelda, yes?”

“Have I jumped bail and forgotten about it?” Zelda retorted.

Lilith just laughed, her brow arching.

“No, but your boyfriend is another story.” Lilith said bluntly. “You know, he’s currently wanted in connection to at least three murders across two states. They got him on a drunk driving charge a while back. He skipped town, and that’s when they targeted him as a prime suspect in their investigation.”

Zelda paled, but refused to drop her gaze, her face a mask of cool indifference.

“That sounds like a problem for Faustus, I fail to see why you’re here, of all places.” Zelda replied.

Lilith pointed to the car next to hers.

“That’s his car, isn’t it?”

“It was, what of it?” Zelda asked as casually as possible.

“Come, now, Zelda. I’m sure you can see where I’m going with this.” Lilith said. “I’ve been tracking him for three months now. That’s his car, I followed it here. Where’s your boyfriend, Zelda?”

Zelda sat quietly for a moment. Something about this woman was unnerving her, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on what. All she did know was, she didn’t know if she could lie to her. Just as she opened her mouth, though, Hilda began to speak.

“Actually, we, um,” Hilda started nervously, “well, we kind of stole his car.”

Lilith looked at Hilda, a surprised laugh bubbling up.

“You stole his car?” She asked incredulously.

“He was-” Hilda glanced to Sabrina and Ambrose, before continuing in a hushed tone, “perhaps we should discuss this inside?”

Lilith nodded.

Zelda stood, followed by Hilda, turning to their aunts.

“Aunties, if you’ll excuse us.”

Zelda brushed past Lilith, head held high as she went into the house. She led them into the lounge, taking a seat on the sofa. Hilda sat beside her, Lilith taking an armchair across from them.

“So, what’s the story, ladies?”

“He was abusive. A drunken tyrant. After he did this,” Zelda brushed her hair aside, revealing the bruise, “I began to fear for my life. With good reason, evidently. I called Hilda to come pick me up, and we ended up needing to take his car. I figured under the circumstances it was the least that bastard deserved.”

“And you drove it all the way back here?” Lilith asked, not unkindly. Hilda nodded.

“Are we in some sort of trouble?” Hilda asked quietly.

“I’m not with the police, I can’t exactly arrest you for grand theft auto.” Lilith smiled softly. “I’m just trying to find this guy before he hurts anybody else.”

Zelda had to fight a sardonic chuckle. If only this woman knew, Faustus Blackwood wouldn’t be bothering anyone anymore.

After a few moments of tense silence, Lilith sighed, standing.

“If you see or hear from him, give me a call.” Lilith said, pulling a card from her pocket and handing it to Zelda. “Till then, ladies, enjoy your afternoon.”

She turned and walked out of the room, the sound of the front door closing behind her was followed soon after by the sound of her car door shutting, the engine roaring to life, and the faintly retreating crunch of gravel under its tires.

Hilda looked nervously to Zelda.

“Do you think she suspected anything?”

Zelda rolled her eyes, magicking up a cigarette and lighting it with a snap of her fingers.

“Of course not.”

But somewhere in the back of her mind, Zelda had an uneasy feeling about this woman. Something about her eyes just seemed to cut straight through her, and Zelda couldn’t help but feel a pang of familiarity. She shrugged it off, taking another drag of her cigarette.

Lilith was clearly an attractive woman, that must be it. Zelda wouldn’t entertain any further thought on why she was feeling so strangely. She let her thoughts evaporate with the smoke, and tried to forget the whole thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note the rating increase, most of that is due to the next chapter, but you’ve been warned ;)
> 
> this is also the point in this story you’ll start to see more deviation from the film, I’ve got a few surprises in store for ya

Six days had passed since Lilith’s visit to the Spellmans. The whole visit had been pushed to the backs of all their minds, as tonight was a very important night for the family: midsummer solstice.

Every year, the Spellmans gathered with the rest of their coven in a clearing deep in the woods. There, a large bonfire would be lit, wine would flow, and those who chose to would dance naked beneath the full moon to the hypnotic beat of the drums.

It was something the whole family looked forward to every year, and this was no exception. Zelda had very nearly recovered from her ordeal, at least physically, and was currently applying a dark eyeshadow to her lids. She had chosen a deep burgundy for her lips, her nails lacquered black. Given that she was prone to joining the festivities to their fullest extent, she dressed only in a delicate black dressing gown, knowing she wouldn’t need it for long.

The rest of the family tended to keep their clothes on, and so were dressed a bit more practically in light summer clothes.

Around 11:00, they began their trek through the woods, arriving at the clearing and joining the rest of their coven around the fire.

Zelda had always adored this celebration. And especially now, as she hadn’t had much chance to socialize with other witches for a number of years while she was traveling. She took a goblet of dark red wine, sighing pleasantly at the taste. She cast her eyes around, seeing the faces of her covenmates that she hadn’t seen in years, when something caught her eye.

Or, rather, someone.

Zelda seemed almost paralyzed under the intense blue eyes that seemed to stare straight through to her soul. Red stained lips tipped up into a smirk as Lilith moved gracefully towards her. Her own emerald dressing gown cut low and loosely tied, drawing Zelda’s appreciative gaze. Lilith took a sip from her own goblet, coming to stand closely in front of her.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Lilith nearly purred, eyeing Zelda’s sheer dressing gown.

“You’re a…” Zelda started quietly. Lilith’s smirk grew as she took another small step towards her.

“A witch?” Lilith chuckled. “Of course.”

Before Zelda could formulate a response, the drums grew quiet and a loud voice carried over the humdrum.

“Brothers and sisters, welcome! To the midsummer solstice celebration! The witching hour is upon us, so please, drink! Dance! Be merry, and give thanks to the goddess for another wonderful year!”

A chorus of cheers erupted and the drumming picked back up again. All around them, people were shedding their clothes, beginning to dance in circles around the fire.

Zelda looked to Lilith, whose eyes glinted with mischief, reflecting the light of the flames.

“Happy solstice, Zelda.” Lilith said, and without another word, she undid the sash that was barely holding her dressing gown together and shrugged the silk down off her shoulders.

Zelda tried not to gape like a fish out of water at the sight before her. The woman was incredible, easily one of the most beautiful she’d ever seen, and she’d seen plenty. With her taut muscles and lightly freckled skin, dark curls spilling over her shoulders, Zelda was entranced. Lilith quirked a brow at her.

“Not joining in the festivities, Ms Spellman?”

“I, uhm,” Zelda faltered.

“Please,” Lilith took another step closer, her tongue darting out over her lips, “allow me.”

Lilith tugged at the sash around Zelda’s waist, letting her dressing gown fall open. She gently pushed it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground at their feet. Lilith’s eyes roamed her body unabashedly before returning to Zelda’s.

“You’re beautiful.” Lilith said softly. “Simply exquisite.” She took Zelda’s hand in her own, downing the rest of her wine. “Dance with me?”

Zelda, not one to be outdone, and _certainly_ not one to get flustered so easily, finished off her wine as well, tugging Lilith by the hand towards the fire.

They both discarded their goblets, bellies warm and heads pleasantly fuzzy with the wine they’d drunk. Zelda took Lilith’s other hand, beginning to sway and twirl them to the beat of the drums. The heat of the fire radiated over their flushed skin as they danced, breasts bouncing and hair flowing over their shoulders. Zelda found herself unable to fight the smile that graced her lips, feeling freer than she had since well before she’d met Faustus. Something about Lilith put her at ease, and the way her lithe body danced in the light of the flames was mesmerizing.

The drums slowed into a dark, sensual rhythm and Zelda found herself wrapped in Lilith’s strong arms, their bodies pressed flush together. Seven hells, her skin was so soft. It sent an electric spark through Zelda at each point of contact. Lilith’s fingers brushed through her hair, her arms draped over her shoulders, head nestled into Zelda’s shoulder. Zelda felt soft lips press to her neck, gentle kisses trailing up to the delicate skin behind her ear. Lilith nuzzled her nose against the skin there, letting out a pleased hum.

“Your smell is intoxicating.” Lilith whispered huskily into her ear. Zelda’s fingers traced nonsense patterns along the skin of her hips, letting out a small sigh.

“Are you sure it wasn’t the wine?” Zelda chuckled. “Someone always spikes it.”

“Hmm, no. It’s _definitely_ you, my dear.” Lilith kissed her skin again, resting her head against Zelda’s. She let out a contented sigh, the sound trailing into a hum as she began humming something softly. Zelda’s ears pricked up at the sound, unsure if she was imagining what she heard.

_“Bella Donna?”_ Zelda asked quietly.

“Mhm, the white witch herself.” Lilith said absently, continuing to hum.

“It’s my favorite song.” Zelda said, fingertips trailing up and down Lilith’s back.

“Is it now?” Lilith mused.

“Mhm.” Zelda hummed.

_“And the woman may be awestruck_  
_ And the woman may truly care_  
_ But the woman is so tired  
So the woman disappears”_

Lilith sang quietly, nails scratching lightly at Zelda’s scalp, Zelda slowly felt herself melting into her.

_“Come in out of the darkness_  
_ Bella Donna my soul_  
_ Don't change baby please don't change”_

She pressed a soft kiss to Zelda’s neck.

_“And you say_  
_ And your face becomes thin_  
_ You never thought it could  
Come in out of the darkness”_

Another kiss.

_“Bella Donna_  
_ You are in love with_  
_ And I'm ready to sail_  
_ It's just a feeling”_

Another kiss. Lilith pulled back slightly, eyes flicking to Zelda’s lips and back to her eyes. Zelda leaned in, pressing their lips together as their eyes slid closed. They held each other close, lost in the moment of intimacy. Everything around them was ground to a halt, and it seemed as if they were the only two people on earth for those few moments. Zelda felt a soft moan escape her lips, Lilith’s tongue swiping along them before taking Zelda’s bottom lip between her teeth and biting lightly. Zelda groaned as she was released, resting their foreheads together and staring deep into clear blue eyes. She held the other woman close, feeling like she was waking from a long sleep. This woman was doing things to her that she’d never felt before, and she didn’t know how to feel about it. For the moment, at least, she was content to simply enjoy it.

“Where the hell have you been hiding?” Lilith asked breathily.

“Anywhere but here.” Zelda chuckled. She shivered slightly, the fire having died down a bit. Lilith’s brow knit with concern.

“Cold?” She asked.

“No, I’m fine.” Zelda lied.

Lilith ran the fingertips of one hand down Zelda’s neck, over a sharp collarbone, and down her chest, wrapping slender digits around her full breast and rolling a stiff nipple between her fingers. Zelda hissed, her grip on Lilith’s hips tightening.

“Are you sure about that?” Lilith smirked, pinching her nipple for emphasis. Zelda moaned softly.

“Who says that has anything to do with me being cold?” Zelda said, her voice thick.

“I’m sure we could probably solve both problems back at your place.” Lilith said confidently.

Zelda was silent for a moment, then brought a hand up to Lilith’s wrist, pulling her hand away from her breast. She stepped back, leaving a confused looking Lilith standing there as she took a few steps away. Zelda bent down, retrieving her dressing gown and sliding it over her shoulders, tying the sash loosely. She looked back to Lilith, smirking, a brow raised in challenge as she held out her hand.

“You coming?”

Lilith’s frown turned to a wicked smile as she retrieved her own dressing gown, not even bothering to tie it as she took Zelda’s hand.

“Lead the way, Ms Spellman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> work has been insanely hectic so updates probably won’t be as regular but I’m definitely still going with this!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, life has been unbelievably hectic, but here you go!

The two walked quickly through the woods, squealing and giggling like teenagers. Zelda hushed Lilith, seeing the darkened house appear through the trees. Zelda led her up the porch steps, stealing kisses as they closed the front door behind them. She took Lilith’s hand, careful to guide her around the third step on the second landing that had creaked since before Zelda was born.

Zelda led them down the darkened hallway, bypassing the room she shared with Hilda, as her sister was definitely in there if the snores were anything to go by. Instead, she stopped outside one of the rarely used guest rooms. As soon as the door clicked shut behind them, Lilith’s mouth was on her, her body pressing Zelda firmly into the wood of the door. Zelda gasped as the wind was knocked out of her, the exhalation coming out as a moan as Lilith kissed and roughly bit at her neck. Zelda’s nails scratched lines along Lilith’s back, pulling her closer, but Lilith grabbed her wrists, pinning them next to her head. She leaned back slightly, clear blue eyes meeting Zelda’s with a look of sincerity. They were both breathing heavily, eyes blown with lust.

“I’m a bit of a control freak…” Lilith said, flexing her fingers around Zelda’s wrists. “Stop me if it’s too much.”

“You’d have to try very hard to be too much for me.” Zelda smirked. Lilith returned the smirk then, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

“Well, in that case…” Lilith leaned in slowly, her lips brushing softly against Zelda’s ear. When she spoke, it wasn’t quite a whisper, but it was firm enough to leave no room for debate. “Get on the bed.”

Her tone made Zelda’s knees weak, but as soon as Lilith dropped her wrists, Zelda rushed to obey.

“Actually,” Lilith said, hooking a finger in the collar of Zelda’s dressing gown, “I think I’ll take this.”

She slid the fabric down, laying it gently over the back of a nearby chair, her own quickly joining it.

“Now,” Lilith motioned lazily with a hand, “on your back, please, dearest.”

Zelda got comfortable, head resting on the pillows in the middle of the bed. She fought the urge to squirm under Lilith’s gaze as the lithe woman sauntered over towards her, climbing gracefully onto the bed and over top of her.

“You’re so beautiful.” Lilith said with a soft smile, kissing her gently. The kiss was languid and unhurried, Lilith laying her whole body against Zelda’s as she rested between her thighs.

Zelda felt soft fingertips begin brushing up and down her sides, dancing over her ribs, teasing the backs of her thighs where they wrapped around Lilith. Slowly, Lilith started shifting against her, lips trailing over her jaw and down to her neck, fingers lightly caressing her breasts. Zelda was overwhelmed with sensation. She’d had her fair share of lovers over the years, but Lilith was the first to truly seem to grasp the fine line of dominance and gentility. Because while Lilith may have a gentle hand, there was no mistaking the fact that she was in charge. For her part, Zelda was more than happy to let herself be taken care of.

Soft lips caressed her neck, hovering over where her neck and shoulder met, hot breaths ghosting over her skin. Suddenly, sharp teeth bit down. Zelda gasped, groaning and tightening her legs around Lilith, her hips bucking up into the other woman. She could feel Lilith chuckle against her skin, her teeth scraping down to nip at her collarbone and the underside of her breast. Lilith’s tongue laved at the bites, swiping up to lap at a taut nipple before her lips closed around it. Zelda felt Lilith slide a hand between them, nimble fingers circling her clit before two slid effortlessly into her soaked cunt.

Lilith fucked her agonizingly slow, fingers curling to hit just the right spot and driving Zelda crazy. She tried canting her hips faster, but she merely felt Lilith’s lips pull into a smirk around her nipple, sucking at the taut bud as she maintained her pace.

_“Fuck,”_ Zelda gasped, “I should’ve known you’d be a fucking tease.”

Lilith released her nipple with a sinful _pop,_ grinning up at her.

“Are you saying you’d like me to go faster?”

Zelda nodded quickly, wound so tight she felt as if she could snap at any moment. Lilith’s grin widened as she leaned in close, lips brushing against her ear.

“Is there anything else you’d like?” Lilith whispered, her voice dropping several registers and giving Zelda chills. She could only whimper in response. “Faster? Harder? Oh, I just _know_ you like to play rough, don’t you?”

Zelda could feel herself getting wetter by the second at Lilith’s words.

“Is that what you want, baby? You want me to wreck you?” Lilith purred.

_“Fuck,”_ Zelda moaned, _“please.”_

Lilith placed a tender kiss under her ear.

“All you had to do was ask.”

In an instant, Lilith’s whole demeanor changed. She slid a third finger into her, fingers curling as she pounded relentlessly against Zelda’s g-spot, the wet, squelching sound echoing with Zelda’s moans through the room. Her lips latched onto Zelda’s neck, biting down roughly as she sucked a dark bruise to the surface of her perfect porcelain skin. She left several more scattered along her neck and chest and along the sides of her breasts. With each stroke of her hand, Lilith ground the heel of her hand against Zelda’s clit and soon Zelda found herself careening towards a powerful release. The pressure in her lower regions was spiraling so fast that when her orgasm hit her, it hit so hard she had to bite down on Lilith’s shoulder to muffle the scream that erupted from her lips. She was only vaguely aware of gushing all over Lilith’s hand as it continued its assault. Before the last waves of her first orgasm had subsided, she was already toppling over into another, her inner walls clamping down on the invading digits. Eventually, Lilith slowed her hand, removing it as she peppered every available inch of Zelda’s skin with tender kisses.

“Oh, baby, you did so good. You’re so gorgeous when you come. Such a good girl, you’re so beautiful.” Lilith continued her praise as she kissed her, Zelda eventually coming back to herself enough to weakly pull her up to kiss her properly. And as rough as she had been only minutes before, Lilith was equal measures gentle and tender now, kissing her thoroughly as her damp fingers softly trailed up and down Zelda’s thigh.

After a while, Lilith pulled back, leaving several pecks to her lips before smiling down at her and curling up against her side, an arm thrown possessively over her middle. After what felt like hours, but was in reality only a matter of minutes, Zelda spoke, her voice weak and hoarse.

“I may need a minute.”

Lilith chuckled, placing a soft kiss to her shoulder before resting her head upon it.

“Take all the time you need,” Lilith sighed, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Zelda let out a breathy chuckle, the feeling in her limbs slowly returning and she wrapped an arm around Lilith.

Lilith was playing with a few strands of Zelda’s hair that fell across her chest, twirling them absently between her fingers as Zelda’s breathing returned to normal.

“Feeling better?” Lilith asked after a while, looking up at her.

“I feel fantastic,” Zelda said, lips pulling into a cheshire grin, “but I imagine you’re still quite tightly wound?”

“Well,” Lilith drawled, shifting against her, “now that you mention it…”

Zelda pulled her up into a kiss, her hand resting just above the swell of Lilith’s backside. She let her hand slide down, giving one firm cheek a sharp smack, making Lilith gasp, breaking their kiss.

“Saucy.” Lilith grinned up at her. Zelda rolled her eyes.

“Come up here.” Zelda said, pulling her up. She shifted down further into the pillows, Lilith sitting up with a raised brow.

Lilith repositioned herself, knees on either side of Zelda’s head as she gripped the headboard for balance. She looked down into Zelda’s eyes as her hands came to grip her thighs.

“A throne fit for a queen.” Lilith mused.

Lilith lowered herself towards Zelda’s waiting mouth, eyes sliding shut with a groan at the first swipe of Zelda’s tongue against her still-dripping center.

Zelda feasted like a woman starved. Once she had tasted Lilith, she found she couldn’t get enough. Her fingernails left indents in the woman’s thighs as she writhed above her, keening moans and little whines escaping her. Zelda could hear the headboard creaking under Lilith’s grip, the thought that it might break under the strain flitted through her mind. She found she didn’t care.

With each swirl of her tongue and press of her lips, she could feel the tension in Lilith’s thighs growing tighter and tighter. Finally, back arched and head thrown back, Lilith stuttered to a stop, hips bucking weakly as she let out a long groan before collapsing beside Zelda.

Zelda pulled the sheets over them, Lilith snuggling close and kissing her. She hummed in satisfaction as she tasted herself on Zelda’s lips.

“Hmm,” Lilith hummed as she pulled away, “you are a wonder, Zelda Spellman.”

Zelda surprised even herself when she giggled in response, choosing to blame her post-coital bliss for the action. They settled into each other’s arms, kissing and content.

“Will you stay?” Zelda asked. Lilith smiled softly, kissing her.

“If you’d like.”

They held each other close, before drifting off into the best night of sleep Zelda had had in as long as she could remember.


	9. Chapter 9

Early morning light streamed in through the cracks in the curtains. Zelda groaned, one shaft of light landing directly over her eyes. She opened them just enough to locate where the offending light was coming from before making a lazy motion with her hand, drawing the curtains fully closed. Below her, she could feel a soft chuckle vibrating through her chest as bright blue eyes looked up to meet hers.

“I should’ve known you’re not a morning person.” Lilith teased, pressing a soft kiss to Zelda’s breast where her head lay.

“I never have been, nor will I ever be, a morning person.” Zelda grumbled.

“Neither am I.” Lilith agreed. “I’m far too fond of the night.”

“Mhm,” Zelda hummed in agreement, letting her eyes fall closed again. Lilith had begun running her fingers absently across Zelda’s stomach and over her ribs, enjoying the peaceful quiet of the morning. She placed unhurried kisses along Zelda’s chest and up her neck, along her jaw, eventually claiming her lips as her hand slid down between Zelda’s legs. At the first brush of lithe fingers over her clit, Zelda’s head fell back into the pillows with a soft sigh, Lilith nuzzling her face into her neck.

“I don’t know why, but I can’t seem to stop touching you.” Lilith said, dragging her fingers through the gathering wetness.

“Then don’t.” Zelda moaned.

Lilith’s fingers were as unhurried as her kisses, lazily fucking her in the early morning glow. But Zelda didn’t mind. The frenzy of the night before had settled into sleepy contentment as she canted her hips into Lilith’s hand, soft, breathy moans escaping her lips.

“Careful, Zelda,” Lilith whispered in her ear, “I could get used to this.”

And where something like that would have normally raised every alarm bell Zelda had, warning of potential commitment, she found herself taken with the idea. Of long nights of passion and lazy mornings lost in each other’s embrace. _What is it about this woman that’s so different?_

Zelda’s arms tightened around her as she teetered on the edge of her release.

_“Fuck,”_ Zelda sighed, walls tightening around Lilith’s fingers, “so could I.”

And with a swipe of Lilith’s thumb over her clit, Zelda’s release washed over her in gentle waves. Lilith peppered her skin with kisses, eventually removing her fingers and holding Zelda close.

“You really are beautiful when you come.” Lilith said softly. Zelda smiled at her, a hand brushing over her cheek.

“As are you.” Zelda said, claiming her lips.

She had just begun rolling them over when the slam of a door and loud footfalls ran past their room, Sabrina’s voice resonating down the hall. Zelda sighed, resting her head on Lilith’s chest.

“Well, I guess this little bubble had to burst eventually.” Lilith chuckled. Zelda looked up at her.

“Would you like to stay for breakfast?” Zelda asked.

“I’d rather have you for breakfast.” Lilith smirked. “But I’m sure we could both use some real food.”

Zelda pecked her on the lips, rolling over and hopping out of bed. She grabbed their dressing gowns from where they lay over the chair, tossing the green one to Lilith.

“Come on, Hilda will be downstairs cooking by now, we can sneak into my room and you can borrow some clothes.”

“Are you saying you don’t want your family meeting me like this?” Lilith grinned, walking towards her with her dressing gown loosely hanging open. Zelda rolled her eyes.

“As tempting as I find you in that, I wouldn’t call it appropriate for young eyes.”

“Spoilsport.” Lilith pouted.

Zelda took her hand, leading them down the hall and into her room. She went to the closet, tossing a deep blue sun dress at Lilith, grabbing a white one for herself. Once they were dressed, Lilith grinned at her.

“Shame the weather isn’t a little cooler.”

“What do you mean?” Zelda asked.

“Then you could get away with wearing a scarf to hide all those lovely bite marks on your neck.” Lilith leaned in, pressing a kiss to one.

“You’re one to talk.” Zelda snorted, fingers brushing over several of her own making across Lilith’s chest.

“We’re adults, Zelda, what we get up to under the full moon is our own business.” Lilith winked, taking Zelda’s hand and walking out the door.

As they rounded the corner into the kitchen, the smell of food and the sounds of clinking dishes and excited voices wafted towards them. All of which quickly died down to silence as the family noticed their morning guest.

Hilda’s eyes met Zelda’s, widening in surprise and glancing down to their joined hands.

_Zelda!_ Hilda thought at her. _What the heaven is _she_ doing here._

_What do you _think_ she’s doing here? _Zelda rolled her eyes.

Their aunts were giving the pair a strange look as well. Aunt Fran was suspicious, with a raised brow and a knowing look in her eye. Aunt Jet looked confused, but not displeased at seeing Zelda had a guest. Sabrina mostly looked intrigued at the fact that they had a guest, and Zelda just wanted to wipe the shit-eating grin from Ambrose’s face. Zelda cleared her throat.

“You all remember Lilith, she’ll be joining us for breakfast.” Zelda pronounced, dragging an obviously uncomfortable Lilith around to the side of the table and sitting down.

“Good solstice celebration this year, Auntie?” Ambrose grinned into his bowl of cereal. Zelda shot him a look, but he seemed unaffected.

Hilda, for her part, could never be a rude hostess. She turned to Lilith with a gentle smile on her face.

“You hungry, love? We’ve got pancakes this morning.”

“I’d love some, thank you.” Lilith smiled back appreciatively.

Hilda put a plate in front of her and Zelda, taking her place at the table. They all ate in tense silence until Sabrina had declared she was finished and run off into the other room. As soon as she was out of earshot, Aunt Fran turned to them.

“So now you’re fucking the bounty hunter looking for your ex boyfriend?” Zelda nearly choked on her bite of pancake. “Zelda this is a new level of crazy, even for you, darlin.”

Lilith rubbed her back soothingly.

“I beg your pardon?” Zelda rasped out.

“Sweetie, we’re just concerned, that’s all.” Aunt Jet said softly. “What with the shape you showed up in… we just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Lilith is _not_ Faustus.” Zelda said, rage bubbling to the surface. “And I’m not a child, you can’t dictate my life, and I won’t just sit here and let you judge me.”

Zelda stood up, chair screeching back against the hardwood as she stormed outside.

She was barely out the door by the time she had a cigarette lit, pacing aggravated across the porch. She heard the door open and shut behind her before a pair of strong arms enveloped her from behind. She closed her eyes, exhaling a trail of smoke as she shook her head.

“I’m sorry about them. I don’t have the best track record when it comes to partners.”

Lilith placed a kiss under her ear.

“At least they care enough to worry over you.” She said softly. “I’m not taking it personally.”

“How admirable.” Zelda scoffed, taking another drag.

“You were right though.” Lilith said, plucking the cigarette from Zelda’s fingers and taking a drag herself.

“Oh?”

“I’m not Faustus.” Lilith passed her back the cigarette. “I would never hurt you. Somehow, I don’t feel capable of hurting you. Unless you ask nicely.” She smirked, placing a kiss to Zelda’s neck.

“You speak as if you’ll be around long enough to have the opportunity.” Zelda chuckled.

“Call me optimistic.” Lilith said, holding her a little tighter. “Besides, until I know where that bastard is, I’m not taking any chances of him getting anywhere near you.”

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that.” Zelda said cryptically. Lilith pulled back, turning her around with a serious look on her face.

“Zelda, are you hiding Faustus Blackwood?”

“Not in this house.”

Lilith raised a hand to her cheek.

“Did you kill Faustus, Zelda?”

“Oh, yes.” Zelda smirked. “A couple of times.”

Lilith threw up her hands in exasperation.

“I don’t understand why you’re not taking this seriously!” She started pacing. “All I’m trying to do is make sure he never hurts anyone else, and I’ll be _damned_ if I let him hurt you again.”

“And why do you care so much? You barely know me!” Zelda fired back. “Just because we fucked doesn’t give you any claim over me.”

“Dammit, Zelda, I _care,_ is that so hard to believe?” Lilith’s eyes burned as they stared intently at her, catching Zelda momentarily off guard.

_Her eyes are so blue. Almost like…_ Her gaze drifted to the clear summer sky above them. And then realization struck her like a freight train. She took a step back from Lilith, whose expression turned from one of frustration to confusion.

“You have to go.” Zelda said quietly.

“Zelda, please.” Lilith took a step towards her, but stopped when Zelda took a step back.

“Just go, please.”

Lilith looked away, crestfallen, and nodded. With a wave of her hand, Lilith disappeared, leaving Zelda alone with her troubled thoughts.

The moment she was gone, Zelda’s mind went into overdrive. Remembering a night long ago, and a little girl so desperate to never fall in love that she wished for someone who couldn’t possibly exist. Someone marvelously kind, with a wicked side. With eyes bluer than the sky on a warm summer’s day. Who spoke like winter, but felt like spring. With a magic all their own.

_Fuck. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith’s excuses get even flimsier and Zelda is a brat

Weeks passed, summer making way for fall in all its yellows and oranges. Leaves began falling from the trees amidst sprouting pumpkins as the the temperature grew colder. One thing that, to Zelda’s ire, did not begin to whither away, was the rose bush that had seemingly sprung up overnight over the shallow grave she and Hilda had dug for Faustus. After a summer spent watching the damned thing grow wild, Zelda had had enough. Her frustration over a certain brunette in no way fueled the rage to which she took a pair of gardening shears wildly to the bush. Beautiful red flowers flew to the ground in a flurry, Zelda paying precious little mind to the scratches she was getting from their thorns. So consumed in her fury was she, that she didn’t hear someone approaching from behind.

“Did this particular rose bush wrong you in another life, Spellman?”

Zelda whirled around, shears mid-chop. Lilith took a cautious step back, hands raised in surrender and a wary smirk on her face.

“Easy there, killer,” Lilith chuckled nervously, “surely we didn’t leave on _that_ bad of terms?”

Zelda lowered her shears, rolling her eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Zelda scoffed. “Checking up on me?”

Lilith’s hands fell to her hips.

“I thought I might return that dress I was kicked out in, but if you don’t want it back…?” She started, hand making a flick of her wrist and the dress appearing, neatly folded, in her outstretched palm.

Zelda looked at her incredulously.

“You came back to return my dress?”

Lilith nodded.

“And you expect me to believe you had _no_ other reason for coming back out here?”

Lilith let out a bark of laughter, shaking her head.

“Zelda, I’m not expecting a damned thing from you, I don’t know why you still haven’t grasped that.” She looked away, almost sadly.

“The fact that you’re still in town at all clearly states otherwise.” Zelda sniped back.

“The fact that I’m still in town _clearly states_ that I haven’t found what I came here looking for yet. A process that _someone,”_ she looked pointedly at Zelda, “is making substantially more difficult than it needs to be.”

“And what is it that you’re looking for?” Zelda asked, dropping the shears and walking towards Lilith. “You say you came here looking for Faustus, but from what I hear of what you’ve been asking people around town, you seem much more interested in _me_. Now why is that?”

“You were the last person to see Faustus Blackwood, you’re my best lead to finding him.” Lilith said confidently, trying desperately not to let her eyes fall to Zelda’s lips. Zelda nodded slowly, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

“So it has nothing to do with wanting to hop back in bed with me?” Zelda said, inching closer to her.

“Zelda, please, I’m a professional-”

“Who has _already_ fucked her key witness.” Zelda smirked fully now, her voice smug.

“Or prime suspect.” Lilith retorted with a raised brow.

“Oh, you _do_ know how to make a girl feel special.” Zelda drawled, pressing their bodies fully together, arms resting lazily over Lilith’s shoulders as her fingers started playing with her hair.

“Do you have a split personality or something? Or do you just enjoy tormenting people?” Lilith asked, her voice strained.

Zelda made a face as if deep in thought.

“I detest people. But I find I do quite enjoy tormenting you.” She gave Lilith’s hair a little tug, winking at her. She slid away then, grabbing the dress Lilith had all but forgotten about and walking back towards the house, calling back to Lilith. “Thanks for returning this, it’s one of my favorites.”

Lilith just stood there, unsure of what to do with herself.

“Is this you kicking me out again?” Lilith called up to her.

Zelda stopped halfway up the porch steps.

“This is me going up to my bedroom to put this dress away.” She turned to continue up the steps. “Whether you feel the need to assist me is entirely your prerogative.”

Zelda smirked to herself as she reached the front door, fighting back a chuckle as she heard boots running up the stairs after her moments before strong arms turned her around. Lilith crashed their lips together, holding Zelda close. Zelda gripped at Lilith’s leather jacket, one hand fumbling behind her to open the door.

The pair stumbled inside, Zelda clumsily leading them up to her bedroom. Everyone else in the house was out running errands, so she didn’t worry about them being disturbed. A flight of stairs and one slammed door later, they were crashing onto Zelda’s bed, the dress long forgotten in a heap somewhere on the floor.

Lilith peeled off her leather jacket, tossing it somewhere behind her, hastily pushing Zelda’s skirt up around her waist. She wasted no time in removing her panties, placing teasing kisses along her inner thighs before diving right in.

Zelda groaned, Lilith’s tongue was doing positively _sinful_ things to her. She grabbed a fistful of Lilith’s hair, her other hand clenched around her bedsheets as her hips helplessly canted up into Lilith’s talented mouth. She could already tell she wouldn’t last long, but when Lilith suddenly filled her with three fingers, she couldn’t stifle the shout that came from her lips. Or hide the way her thighs began to tremble. Between Lilith’s tongue lashing against her clit, and three strong fingers pressing roughly, repeatedly against her g-spot, Zelda couldn’t help but let herself be taken over the edge. Zelda screamed, gushing out over Lilith’s hand as her body tensed. Lilith stilled her fingers, removing them gently as Zelda came down. Eyes slammed shut, Zelda let out a little whimper as she felt Lilith sink her teeth into the skin of her inner thigh.

“You just had to leave a mark, didn’t you?” Zelda chuckled weakly.

“When you touch yourself after I’m gone, I want you to think of me.” Lilith placed a gentle kiss to the mark. “I’m not foolish enough to think this will end differently than last time. And perhaps I like seeing my teeth on you.”

“Perhaps I like having your teeth on me.” Zelda said, opening her eyes to look down at the woman between her legs. She ran her fingers through Lilith’s tangled hair, her heart aching at how the other woman leaned into her touch.

“You play a wicked game, Zelda Spellman.” Lilith spoke softly, eyes downcast. “Do you have any idea of the way you make me feel?”

Zelda felt her eyes watering. She slid her hand to tip Lilith’s chin up to look at her.

“Yes.” She felt a tear slide down her cheek. “And for that, I am sorry.”

Lilith looked up at her, confusion painted clearly on her face.

“I’m not sure I understand.”

Zelda sighed, head falling back into the pillows. She felt Lilith crawl up beside her, wrapping a hesitant arm around her.

“Please, Zelda, just talk to me.”

Zelda closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

“When I was a little girl, I cast a spell.” She began. “When my father died, it crushed my mother’s soul. Eventually, she killed herself, leaving my siblings and I orphaned, to be raised by our aunts. I was eight years old.”

Lilith listened quietly, her fingers running soothingly up and down Zelda’s arm.

“Love tore my family apart. So, being a foolish child, I cast a spell. A love spell. I wished for impossible qualities in a person, assuming that someone so perfect could not possibly exist, and therefore I would never fall in love. And love would never kill me.” She let out a humorless laugh. “Such a simple solution, but at the time it made sense. And for most of my life, I have been floating from one dalliance to another, certain that I was safe.”

She opened her eyes, meeting Lilith’s patient gaze. Zelda placed a hand on her cheek.

“And then you appeared, out of thin air.” Zeldas eyes began watering again. “That’s why you’re still here. That’s why you care so much, but you don’t know why. It’s the spell. I did this to you, it isn’t real.”

Lilith was quiet for a while, seemingly lost in thought before she leaned back, standing from the bed. Zelda felt her tears begin to fall. This was it, Lilith would leave her.

But instead of leaving, Lilith simply bent down, unlacing her boots, kicking them off before sliding back onto the bed. She had a small smile on her face as she leaned over Zelda, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face.

“Would you like to know a secret, Zelda Spellman?” She whispered softly. Zelda nodded. Lilith leaned in close, her lips barely hovering above Zelda’s. “I wished for you, too.”

Zelda’s choked sob was muffled by Lilith’s lips on hers. They kissed until they both were starved for air, breaking the kiss and breathing heavily.

“Please don’t make me leave again.” Lilith whispered.

“Never.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I was rethinking where I wanted this story to go. Having rewatched the film again, I’ve added a quick flashback at the beginning of this chapter to give a little more insight into Zelda’s thought process, as well as give Zelda and Hilda some more time together. I tend to get caught up in slash fics and only focus on the couple and forget about the supporting characters, but Practical Magic is so much about the sisters I realized I needed to take a step back and restructure some things.

_Summer_

_Zelda was sitting on the porch, staring unfocused on the forest, the ashtray on the table beside her nearly overflowing. This had been how she’d spent a great many of the days following her revelation. Since the last time she saw Lilith. _

_She caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Hilda was approaching her, brow creased with concern. Zelda ignored her. _

_ “Zelds?” Hilda asked quietly, sitting in the chair opposite her. “Can we talk?”_

_“What about?” Zelda asked, taking a drag from her cigarette. _

_“Come on, you may have been gone for a while, but I know you. Something’s been off since the day_ she_ stayed. I’m worried about you.” _

_Zelda sat there smoking silently, eyes still fixed on the forest. Hilda sat patiently until Zelda eventually spoke._

_“Do you remember when we were little, Hildie?” Zelda spoke softly, puffing on her cigarette. “Right after mommy and daddy died, and I cast that spell so I would never fall in love?”_

_“Mhm.” Hilda nodded. _

_“Well, it seems to have backfired.” Zelda exhaled a cloud of smoke. _

_“How do you mean?” Hilda asked, confused. __“My whole juvenile plan hinged on the fact that no one could possibly have all the traits I wished up. It wasn’t actually supposed to_ find_ anyone.” Zelda sighed, exasperated. _

_“And you think this Lilith is the person you wished up?” Hilda clarified. _

_Zelda nodded._

_“Well then that’s fantastic news!” Hilda beamed. _

_“And how is this fantastic news?” Zelda rolled her eyes. “She came here looking for Faustus, who is _dead. _Because_we_ killed him. And now she’s bound by this damned spell and doesn’t want to leave. Now, not only do you and I get to attempt to avoid a prison sentence, but this is going to be more painful for everyone involved because this Satan-forsaken spell has her enthralled with me.”_

_Hilda sat, humming quietly as she thought. _

_“But, don’t you like her, too?”_

_“Please,” Zelda scoffed, “it doesn’t matter what I want. She’s a danger to this family if she stays, and I’ll not have that. Besides, you know she’s doomed if I ever admit how I may feel about her. I won’t condemn us all because of a mistake I made thirty years ago.”_

_“But maybe she could survive the curse?” Hilda said hopefully. _

_“And then what, Hilda? There’s still a body in our garden.” Zelda pointed out._

_“Maybe she would understand.” Hilda suggested. _

_“Maybe.” Zelda shook her head, snubbing out her cigarette and immediately lighting another. _

_“Don’t know if you don’t ask, love.” Hilda prompted. _

_“And what if I tell her and she decides she’s going to turn us in? She’s a witch as well, I can’t very well just wipe her memory.” Zelda pointed out. _

_“Oh, well that’s no trouble.” Hilda said, a too-sweet smile coming to her face. Zelda would never admit it, but that smile terrified her. “We’ve got plenty more space in the garden.”_

* * *

They had kissed in quiet contentment for what seemed like hours, eventually settling into each other’s arms. Despite their bliss, Zelda couldn’t help but let her mind wander to darker things. Lilith must have sensed the change in her mood, giving her a light squeeze and kissing her hair.

“Talk to me.” Lilith said softly.

“I was just thinking.” Zelda replied quietly. “You may not be safe with me.”

Lilith let out a small chuckle at this.

“You have many enemies, Spellman?”

“That’s not what I meant.” Zelda rolled her eyes.

“If this is about Faustus, I assure you I’m capable of handling him.” Lilith said seriously.

“Believe me, I’m not worried about that.” Zelda sighed. “In light of the circumstances, I suppose I can tell you. We did kill Faustus. A couple of times. I wasn’t being facetious when I said that.”

Lilith’s eyes widened for a moment before she shook her head, an amused smile on her face.

“Why am I not surprised?” She chuckled, kissing Zelda’s shoulder.

“I don’t imagine you’re going to report this are you?” Zelda asked, shifting to look at Lilith properly.

Lilith gave her a peck on the lips.

“That bastard had it coming.” Lilith said, shrugging. “I’m not a police officer, Zelda, I’m not obligated to turn you over for doing something I consider justifiable. As far as anyone else needs to know, he’s fled the country. He won’t be bothering anyone else, so what does it matter?”

“Thank you.” Zelda said, kissing her. “There’s something else though.”

“What? Another dead boyfriend I should know about?” Lilith teased. Zelda smacked her lightly on the shoulder.

“It’s about my family. About me. We’re cursed.” Zelda began. “Any man who dare love a Spellman woman is doomed to die.”

“Well I guess that explains Faustus.” Lilith smirked. “But last I checked, I’m not a man.”

“You’re really willing to risk death by curse on a _technicality?” _Zelda asked incredulously.

“Sounds like the perfect loophole to me.” Lilith shrugged. “Besides, I told you. I wished for you, too. I’m not going anywhere.”

Zelda nodded, laying back against Lilith, resting her head on her chest.

“I may regret asking this,” Lilith began hesitantly, “but why now?”

“Truth be told, if you hadn’t shown up I can’t say what I would’ve done. Tried to let you go, probably.” Zelda answered. “It would’ve made me miserable, but I thought you were under some delusion of the spell I’d cast. It wouldn’t have been fair to assume you genuinely felt anything for me. But seeing you again, I feel as though I’m the one under a spell.”

Lilith chuckled, rolling over top of her.

“Are you saying I’ve bewitched you, Zelda Spellman?” She placed playful kisses along Zelda’s cheek and the top of her nose, making Zelda giggle (a noise she would wholeheartedly deny making if asked).

“Body, mind, and soul.” Zelda pulled her down for a kiss, loving the way they melted into one another.

“Well that’s a relief,” Lilith said, pulling back and settling down, arms wrapped around Zelda, “because you’ve certainly bewitched me.”

With Lilith’s arms around her, heart beating steadily beneath where her head rested, Zelda felt safer and more content in that moment than she could ever remember feeling.

She didn’t remember falling asleep, but when she woke it was dark. She blinked slowly awake, glancing up at what had woken her. There she found Hilda standing in the doorway, light pouring in from the hall illuminating her surprised face. Lilith’s even breathing beneath her told Zelda she was still sleeping.

_Hey Hildie. _Zelda thought, a contented smile on her face.

_Zelds, what’s going on?_

_It’s okay, Hildie. She knows. _

Hilda’s eyes widened.

_She _knows?

_Yes, it’s okay. Trust me, please. _Zelda thought, glancing up to a sleeping Lilith.

Hilda’s expression softened. Zelda looked back to her.

_I think I love her, Hildie. _

Hilda beamed back at her. 

_Oh, Zelds. _She reached up to dab at an eye before backing away and reaching for the door. She shot Zelda a look before shutting the door behind her. _Guess I can go put the shovels away then?_

_Goodnight, Hilda. _Zelda chuckled softly, settling back against Lilith and closing her eyes.

_I think I love her. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I kinda gloss over Lilith just accepting that they killed Faustus, I honestly just couldn’t see her caring that much 😂


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back street’s back, ALRIGHT
> 
> Please don’t kill me for how long this update took, life has been difficult.

Zelda awoke to the feeling of lips being pressed to her neck. A sleepy smile came to her lips as she slowly blinked awake. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Lilith spoke softly. 

“Mmh,” Zelda groaned, stretching, “what time is it?”

“Late.” Lilith chuckled. “Now that I’m finally back in your good graces I didn’t want to chance your wrath over an early wake up call.”

“How long have you been awake?” Zelda laughed, noting how bright the room seemed, despite the drawn curtains. 

“A while.” Lilith answered vaguely. 

“So you’ve just been watching me sleep this whole time?” Zelda asked, amused. Lilith blushed prettily. 

“I suppose I have, yes.” She raised a brow. “Does that bother you?”

Zelda shook her head, snuggling back into Lilith’s chest. 

“Not at all.” She sighed. “We should probably get up though.”

“Probably.” Lilith said, making no move to actually get up. 

Neither made any attempt to get up, eventually ending up in a fit of giggles at their own desire to stay in bed. Zelda was leaving a trail of kisses up Lilith’s neck when her senses perked up, drawing her eyes to the door. 

Are you two decent? Hilda thought at her from outside the door. Zelda laughed, drawing a strange look from Lilith. 

“My sister is outside the door.” She said by way of explanation, calling out. “You can come in, Hilda.”

The door opened and Hilda hesitantly crept in, having stumbled in on her sister more than enough times to be suitably cautious. 

“Blimey, I thought Zelda was bad about getting up at a decent hour.” She shook her head, an amused smile on her lips. “Now there’s two of you.”

Zelda and Lilith looked sheepishly at each other. 

“Anyway, I saved you two some sandwiches from lunch if you’re hungry. Or feel like getting out of bed at all today.” Hilda rolled her eyes good naturedly, backing out of the room. 

“Thank you, Hildie.” Zelda called out. Hilda merely made a dismissive motion with her hand, closing the door behind her. Zelda sighed, looking up at Lilith. “Sorry we keep getting interrupted. Side effect of a full house, I suppose.”

“You know,” Lilith said, stroking her arm, “if we wanted a bit more privacy you could come out to the little cottage I’ve been renting. It’s nice and quiet.”

“Quiet sounds divine.” 

“Why don’t you come out tonight then? I can pick you up and take you out on a proper date.” Lilith said, nudging her side playfully. 

“You don’t strike me as a ‘dinner and a movie’ type of woman.” Zelda laughed. 

“Would you rather I just whisk you away to my cottage in the woods and ravish you?” Lilith asked, hand trailing up to grasp at Zelda’s breast. 

“Weren’t you going to do that anyway?” Zelda asked sardonically, trying not to focus on the feeling of Lilith’s fingers toying with her nipple. 

“Obviously.” Lilith deadpanned. “But I want more than just a series of encounters.”

“And they say romance is dead.” Zelda smirked. “Well, in that case,” she pried Lilith’s hand from her, placing it pointedly on the sheets next to them, “let’s give ourselves something to look forward to later.”

Zelda couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculous pout that came over Lilith’s face. 

“Are you honestly pouting?” She laughed. “It’s only a few hours.”

“I know, I’m being ridiculous.” Lilith shook her head. “I can’t help it, all I want to do is stay in bed with you all day.”

“Well we’ve already wasted most of today.” Zelda pointed out. “Besides, there’ll be time enough for that later. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Neither am I.” Lilith leaned in, kissing her softly.

Zelda felt her own desire to deepen the kiss, groaning as she pulled away. 

“Darling, if we start this again we won’t stop.” She chuckled. Lilith groaned as well, abruptly scooting to the edge of the bed and jumping up. 

“There,” Lilith smiled too brightly, “hard part done.”

Zelda shook her head, finally getting up as well. 

“You really are ridiculous, you do know that?”

Lilith smirked as she walked past Zelda towards the door, giving her backside a playful smack. 

“You wished for this.” Lilith winked. 

Zelda joined her, taking her hand. 

“Yes, I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to do my best to get this finished, just wanted y’all to know I haven’t abandoned this fic


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a gratuitous amount of smut
> 
> (Also, sorry/not sorry this took a tangent from the source material as far as sexual content, we’ll finish the actual story but one of the perks of writing something yourself is getting to put in all the porn you want)
> 
> Also, also, Zelda does call Lilith daddy at one point, just a warning for anybody that doesn’t like that kinda stuff

Zelda sat in front of her vanity mirror, applying the last of her makeup and checking her hair. She had opted for a mid-length black dress, her long black pea coat hung over the back of her chair. The weather had begun to turn colder as Samhain approached. Zelda loved this time of year. The vibrant reds and oranges of the fallen leaves lighting up the graying landscape. A soft knock at her bedroom door shook Zelda from her thoughts. 

“Hey Zelds,” Hilda opened the door, a hand coming to her mouth over an excited smile, “oh, you look so pretty!” 

Hilda rushed over to her, embracing her in a hug. She returned Hilda’s enthusiasm, giving her a warm smile. 

“Thank you Hildie.” She checked her reflection once more, wiping at the lipstick at the corner of her mouth. Finally satisfied, Zelda grabbed her coat, making her way downstairs. 

There was a knock on the door at exactly 7:00. Hilda answered it as Zelda slid on her gloves. She glanced up to see Lilith smiling nervously in the doorway, holding a small bouquet of flowers. Zelda felt herself blush, walking over to greet her. 

“Roses seemed like a bad idea, so I hope you like tulips.” Lilith handed her the small bundle of black flowers. Zelda smiled, giving Lilith a quick kiss. Somewhere off to the side, Zelda saw a flash of light and heard the telltale click of a camera. She pulled back from Lilith, brow raising as she glared at Hilda. Who, to her credit, stood there with an unapologetic grin on her face, waving the polaroid in the air as it developed. 

_“Really?”_ Zelda drawled. 

“What?” Hilda asked innocently, glancing down at the photo and smiling. “Aww, look at you two.”

Hilda held out the photo to Zelda. She couldn’t help her own smile, it really was a good photo. Zelda and Lilith both had their eyes closed, Zelda holding the flowers as she leaned in to kiss Lilith. They were both smiling. 

“You look beautiful.” Lilith said, looking over Zelda’s shoulder. 

“As do you, dear.” Zelda smiled, turning her head to place a kiss on Lilith’s cheek. 

“Come on, we’ll miss our reservation.” Lilith nudged her side. 

“Right.” Zelda tucked the photo into her bag, Lilith helping her into her coat. They were halfway down the stairs when Hilda called out to them. 

“Be safe, have a good time!” 

Zelda rolled her eyes, taking Lilith’s hand. 

Dinner consisted of good wine and better food at one of the few truly nice restaurants in Greendale. The warm lighting and candles on the table gave off a pleasant, romantic atmosphere. 

“There’s something I’ve been wondering,” Zelda started, taking a sip of her wine. 

“Yes, dear?” Lilith smiled. 

“You said you wished for me, too. What did you wish for?” 

Lilith took a sip of wine, lacing their fingers together. 

“Now, I didn’t go so far as casting a spell, but whenever I tried to picture who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, I did have an image in my mind, as most little girls do. Someone kissed by both moon,” Lilith ran her thumb lightly along the inside of Zelda’s wrist, making her shudder; then brought those fingers up to trace a lock of her hair, “and sun.”

Zelda blushed, placing a kiss to Lilith’s palm. 

“Someone I didn’t have to hide from,” Zelda felt the pleasant tingling of magic on the tips of Lilith’s fingers; Lilith frowned slightly, “who wasn’t afraid of my demons.”

She smiled then. 

“Someone whose smile could make me forget all my troubles.” 

“They sound lovely.” Zelda grinned at her. 

“Darling, you’re so much more than I ever could’ve wished for. I hope you know that.” Lilith squeezed her hand. With her free hand, she waved over a waiter for their check. “Come on, we don’t wanna miss the movie.”

They moseyed their way down the dark street, hand in hand. The cinema wasn’t far from the restaurant, being one of the few businesses on main street, Greendale. The bright lights on the marquee lit up the street, proudly displaying that _The Craft_ was showing at 8:00pm. Zelda peered up at Lilith, giving her a look of incredulity. 

_“Really?”_ Zelda asked, giggling. 

“What? They brought it back out for Halloween, I thought it seemed appropriate for our first date.” Lilith chuckled, purchasing their tickets. 

“As long as you don’t start behaving like Nancy, I think we’ll be just fine.” Zelda teased. 

“What, attempted murder not something you’re into?” Lilith asked seriously, sighing and shaking her head. “Damn, I’m gonna have to rethink the whole rest of the evening now.”

_“Stop.”_ Zelda laughed, shoving her shoulder. 

They settled into seats in the back row, Lilith setting their popcorn bucket on her lap and draping an arm over the back of Zelda’s seat. 

They sat in comfortable silence watching the movie, Lilith absently playing with Zelda’s hair as she picked at the popcorn in Lilith’s lap. When the girls on screen all pricked their fingers to bleed into the goblet, Zelda chuckled. 

“What, blood magic not doing it for ya?” Lilith nudged her. 

“No,” Zelda shook her head, smiling fondly, “it’s just reminding me of when I left home.”

Lilith raised a curious brow. 

“Hilda and I made a pact, she was worried I’d run off and get myself killed and she’d never see me again.” She held up her palm in the dim, flickering light of the film, tracing the scar there with the tips of her fingers. “We swore we’d grow old together. Die on the same day.”

Lilith ghosted her fingertips over the scar as well. 

“That’s beautiful.” Lilith kissed the side of her face, letting her hand rest on Zelda’s thigh. 

Try as she might, Zelda was enjoying the film despite herself. The antics the girls got up to on screen reminding her of her own wild youth. She almost didn’t notice when Lilith’s hand began moving along her thigh, creeping upwards. Almost.

Zelda shifted slightly in her seat, passing it off as stiffness from sitting so long. As she settled, she allowed her legs to fall open more, smiling to herself as she felt Lilith’s fingers slide further along her inner thigh. With a wicked grin, Zelda snapped her thighs shut, trapping Lilith’s hand. She reached up, leaning into Lilith as she brushed Lilith’s hair behind her ear. 

“Darling, we’re in public.” Zelda whispered in her ear. She felt Lilith’s hand squeeze her thigh. 

“And?” Lilith challenged. 

“And I’ll not be caught _canoodling_ in the back of a movie theater like some randy teenager.” Zelda said matter-of-factly. 

“Then I suppose you’d better keep quiet.” Lilith whispered. 

Zelda’s grin widened as she released Lilith’s hand. 

“Besides,” Lilith shifted, placing hot kisses along her neck as she slipped her hand under Zelda’s skirt, “if you’re good, I have a present for you later.”

Zelda sighed, leaning back in her seat as Lilith pushed aside her panties. 

“Will you be a good girl for me?” Lilith asked, circling Zelda’s clit with dampened fingers. Zelda let out a little whine, shivering slightly as she nodded. 

Lilith’s fingers continued circling her clit. She pulled aside the neckline on Zelda’s dress, letting her teeth and lips kiss and bite along her delicate collarbone. Zelda did her best to keep quiet, shifting in her seat and letting out small, breathy moans and sighs. 

_“Fuck,”_ Zelda whispered as Lilith slid two fingers into her with a low chuckle. 

“Shh,” Lilith cooed, “hush now.”

Lilith pumped her fingers in and out, swiping Zelda’s clit with her thumb until she was wound so tight she thought she’d snap. 

“L-lilith, I,” Zelda started, but was cut off when Lilith grabbed her chin, crashing their lips together to muffle whatever unholy sounds were about to come out of her mouth. Lilith coaxed her through her release, swallowing her moans as Zelda’s walls fluttered around her fingers. On the screen, Nancy Downs was writhing around, strapped down and convinced she was flying. Zelda felt like she was flying, too. 

Lilith pulled back eventually, smoothing out Zelda’s skirt and placing a few lingering kisses on her lips. 

“You did so well,” Lilith praised, moving some of Zelda’s hair out of her face with a proud smile. Zelda leaned into the touch, blushing at the praise. 

“Does this mean I get my present now?” She asked, cheeky grin forming. 

“Yes, baby, it does.” Lilith kissed her nose playfully, making her giggle. “Come on, let’s get you back to my place.”

They stood as the lights in the theater went up, Lilith helping Zelda with her coat. It was approaching 10:00pm when they left the cinema, the dim yellow streetlights cast a warm, slightly eerie light onto the street. Aside from the few other patrons of the film, the street is fairly deserted as they walk back to the car, Zelda with her arm through Lilith’s. As they passed by a dark alleyway, Zelda got a sudden chill. She abruptly looked up, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary in the murky darkness. 

“What’s the matter?” Lilith asked, looking as well. 

“Nothing,” Zelda said, shaking her head, “I just had the strangest feeling. As if someone were walking over my grave.”

“Come on, let’s go.” Lilith held her closer. “If something is out there, I’ve got wards on the cottage, it won’t be able to follow us there.”

Zelda squinted once more into the darkness, sure that the vaguely human shapes she was seeing were a trick of her imagination. 

“Right.” She nodded after a moment. 

The rest of the trip back to Lilith’s cottage was uneventful. The long road through the forest that lead there was not the most populated during the day, and definitely not a road most locals would willingly choose to drive at night. 

They got settled in once they arrived, Lilith taking their coats and handing Zelda a glass of wine while she got the fire going. 

“This is… cozy.” Zelda said, wandering around the small living area. It was sparsely furnished, a sofa and a few armchairs, a coffee table, a desk with a turntable and a mostly empty bookcase occupied the corner of the room. The only truly personal touch seemed to be the inverted cross over the fireplace. 

“Well, I didn’t think I’d be staying long, so I haven’t exactly done much decorating.” Lilith shrugged. “I suppose I should probably change that.”

“Planning on sticking around a while?” Zelda teased, leaning back on the arm of the sofa and taking a sip of wine. Lilith raised a brow at her, lips quirking up into a smirk as she went to place a record on the turntable. Static crackled over the speakers for a few seconds before the ethereal chords of a guitar echoed through the room. 

“Oh, I’d say that entirely depends on this foxy little witch I’ve been trying to seduce.” Lilith began walking slowly towards her. 

“Does she know I’m here?” Zelda took another sip of wine. 

“No. You won’t tell, will you?” Lilith asked conspiratorially. 

“I haven’t decided yet, you do know how witches love to gossip.” Zelda smirked. 

“But who could you tell if I gagged you and tied you to my bed?” Lilith asked casually. 

Zelda’s jaw dropped. 

_“Listen to the wind blow,_  
_Watch the sun rise,”_

Lilith approached her, predatory look softening somewhat as she took Zelda’s hands. 

“I meant what I said this morning.” Lilith said. “I want more than just a series of encounters with you. What I want is a relationship. And if you’re going to be in a relationship with me, there are some things we should talk about first.” 

Sensing this was important, Zelda just squeezed her hands, smiling up at her. 

“Then let’s talk.” 

“The first time we had sex, I mentioned I was a bit of a control freak.” Lilith looked away. “Well, it’s a bit more than that.”

_“And if, you don't love me now_  
_You will never love me again”_

“Darling, if you’re about to tell me you’re into bdsm, I had pieced that much together myself.” Zelda chuckled. “In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m rather fond of you taking charge.” 

“I _may_ have noticed.” Lilith chuckled. “I guess what I wanted to clarify were your limits. What you’re comfortable with, what you’re not. What you like.”

“As far as hard ‘no’s’ go, while I do enjoy being tied up, gagged, and blindfolded, if you’re going to be combining any of those I would prefer not to be gagged while blindfolded. And nothing involving excrement of any kind.” Zelda grimaced slightly. 

“Noted.” Lilith said. “How do you feel about toys?”

_“I can still hear you saying_  
_You would never break the chain (Never break the chain)”_

“I haven’t tried anything I didn’t like.” Zelda winked. “While I do appreciate the care you’re taking with this, I think it may be easier to just try things. Be spontaneous. If you do something I don’t like, I promise I’ll tell you.”

“I just want to do this right.” Lilith smiled, almost sadly. 

Zelda gently took Lilith’s chin between her fingers, leaning in for a kiss. 

“You’re doing fine.” Zelda smiled warmly. 

“In that case, wait here.” Lilith tapped her nose, making her giggle. “I’ll be right back.”

With a quick peck on the lips, Lilith disappeared down the hall. 

_“And if you don't love me now_  
_You will never love me again_  
_I can still hear you saying_  
_You…”_

Zelda sat down on the sofa, sipping her wine and watching the fire as the record faded to the next track. 

A few minutes later, Lilith re-emerged from down the hall. Zelda didn’t notice anything different about her, she was still in the same emerald blouse, leather pants and heels. There was something different though. In the way she carried herself. There was a swagger there that wasn’t before, a bit more sway in her hips. And those blood-red lips were turned up into a smirk that gave Zelda chills. 

Without a word, Lilith began unbuttoning her blouse. Zelda swallowed thickly, eyes fixed to Lilith’s fingers as they slid button after button from their holes. When she shrugged the shirt off, Zelda felt her mouth begin to water at the sleek black corset that lay underneath. 

_“Oh Daddy_  
_You know you make me cry_  
_How can you love me_  
_I don't understand why”_

“Stand up.” Lilith said softly.

Zelda stood. 

“Good girl. Now,” Lilith said, hand coming to brush at the fabric on Zelda’s shoulder, “strip.”

Zelda wordlessly set her empty glass aside, reaching up to unfasten the hook at the nape of her neck. She pulled the zip down, Lilith’s gaze weighing heavy on her. She shrugged it off her shoulders, letting it pool at her feet. Lilith smiled, letting her fingers trail lightly over the skin of Zelda’s abdomen as she stepped behind her. 

_“Oh Daddy_  
_You soothe me with your smile_  
_You're letting me know_  
_You're the best thing in my life”_

Lilith flattened out the hand at her stomach, letting it rest just between her hips as she held her close. Zelda felt the warm leather of Lilith’s pants against the backs of her thighs, shivering as Lilith brushed aside the hair at her neck. Warm breaths ghosted over her skin before a gentle kiss was placed just below her ear. 

_“Why are you right when I'm so wrong_  
_I'm so weak but you're so strong”_

“You’re so beautiful.” Lilith whispered, trailing kisses down Zelda’s neck. The fingers of her other hand brushed up her back, sliding under the strap of her bra and pulling it off her shoulder, lips following closely behind. 

_“Everything you do is just alright_  
_And I can't walk away from you_  
_Baby, if I tried”_

Zelda felt like she was being worshipped. The way Lilith held her, so possessively, Zelda felt safe. Like she could finally give herself the chance to relax and just enjoy the moment. 

The hand at her waist dipped down into her panties, Zelda moaning at the first brush of Lilith’s fingers over her soaked, sensitive flesh. Lilith’s other hand trailed down her back, flicking open the clasp of her bra before finding its way to her breast. Zelda let her bra fall to the floor as well, canting her hips back into Lilith as the woman rubbed at her center. Lilith pulled her tight, bucking her hips against Zelda’s ass, and Zelda’s eyes shot open. She turned her head slightly to look at her. 

_“Why are you right when I'm so wrong”_

“Lilith, are you wearing a-” Zelda started, but Lilith cut her off with a kiss, bucking her hips once more. 

_“I'm so weak but you're so strong”_

Zelda couldn’t help but moan in response to the shape she felt pressing against her. Lilith pulled back with a grin, removing her hand from Zelda’s panties. 

_“Everything you do is just alright”_

“Kneel.” 

_“And I can't walk away from you_  
_Baby, if I tried”_

Zelda knelt on the floor before Lilith, biting her lower lip as she looked up at her. She could feel herself dripping down her thighs. 

_“Oh Daddy_  
_You soothe me with your smile_  
_You're letting me know_  
_You're the best thing in my life”_

Lilith reached out her hand, running her fingers lovingly through Zelda’s hair. Zelda smiled, leaning into the touch as those fingers tangled in her hair. She let her gaze fall to the sight before her, the outline of what Lilith had waiting for her was faintly visible through her pants. Zelda found herself biting her lip again, looking back up to Lilith. 

“May I?” Zelda asked quietly. Lilith nodded. 

As she pulled the zip down, the thick, purple strap that Lilith had chosen came into view. She pulled it out, gripping near its base as her eyes flicked back up to Lilith. Zelda felt the fingers in her hair tug a bit, guiding her head forward. 

Zelda placed several kisses and teasing licks on the tip of the toy before grinning, locking eyes with Lilith, and sliding the whole length of it down her throat. 

_“Fucking hell,”_ Lilith moaned above her, the fingers in her hair gripping almost painfully. 

Zelda backed off, letting the toy slide down to the tip of her tongue before capturing it again. She knew Lilith couldn’t feel what she was doing, but from the sound of it she was enjoying the show. And if she were being honest, Zelda enjoyed this. She got off on the power of holding a man’s pride between her lips, with nothing stopping her from simply biting down, but choosing to wield her tongue to more pleasurable ends instead simply because she wished it. Zelda could bring powerful men to their knees with a swirl of her tongue and a well-timed swallow, and she lived for those moments. But things were different with Lilith. Not just because she couldn’t directly feel the sinful things Zelda was doing, but because Zelda had no desire to take that power from her. She trusted Lilith. She _loved_ Lilith. 

“Baby, you have no idea how incredible you look right now.” Lilith said breathily, slowing her hips and guiding Zelda away. 

“Up,” she commanded, taking one of Zelda’s hands, “follow me.”

Lilith led her back to her bedroom. With a wave of her hand, Lilith set the room alight, dozens of candles began to burn. The warm glow illuminated the room, revealing a bed and floor covered in black petals. Taken aback by the romantic scene, Zelda stopped, hand coming to cover her mouth as her jaw dropped. 

“Lilith, this is incredible.” She whispered. Lilith turned to look at her, a gentle smile on her lips. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Lilith pulled her by their joined hands, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her softly. “Are you good? Do you want to keep going?”

Zelda nodded, squeezing her hand. 

“Good. We’ll call that green. If you want me to slow down at any point, just say yellow and I’ll back off. If you say red, I’ll immediately stop whatever I’m doing. Red stops everything. Simple enough?” Lilith explained. 

“Understood.” Zelda gave her a quick peck. 

“Marvelous,” Lilith smirked, “because here in a few seconds I’m going to throw you on that bed and ravish you. Feel free to make me work for it though, I find the challenge often makes things more interesting.” 

“You may regret asking for that.” Zelda quipped back. 

“I sincerely hope so.” Lilith winked, and with no further warning grabbed Zelda’s upper arms, spun them around, and tossed Zelda onto the bed. 

The initial shock of being thrown had Zelda laying motionless for a split second, bouncing on the mattress as the air rushed from her lungs. The movement of Lilith rapidly approaching her snapped her back to the moment. The other woman all but pounced on her, bounding up onto the bed and straddling her. _But,_ Zelda thought with a sinful smirk, _she did say she wanted a challenge._

Zelda wrapped her legs around Lilith’s waist, catching the woman off guard as she flipped them. Lilith grinned up at her, and the two began wrestling for dominance, articles of clothing flying off with the petals that had previously littered the bed. Eventually, Zelda found herself laying flat on her stomach, one arm supporting her head, the other twisted and pinned almost painfully behind her back. Lilith lay on top of her, letting the weight of her body hold Zelda down as she mouthed at her neck and rutted between her thighs. Zelda groaned as the full length of the toy slid along the length of her center, hips canting back as much as she was able. Lilith bit down between her neck and shoulder, drawing a breathy moan from Zelda. 

Zelda felt Lilith’s hips pull back, the head of the toy nudging at her entrance for only a moment before she suddenly found herself full, crying out in surprise as Lilith’s hips snapped at a near brutal pace. 

Zelda’s fingers clutched desperately at the sheets, breath coming in short pants as Lilith fucked her into the bed. She felt one of Lilith’s arms slide beneath her to circle rapidly over her clit, the angle of her hips causing the toy to press into her g-spot with each thrust. Zelda felt overwhelmed by sensation, rapidly hurtling towards what she already knew would be an intense release. 

Just as she felt herself about to go over the edge, Lilith paused. Zelda could’ve cried at the denial, but before she could utter more than a whimper, she felt herself being pulled upwards, Lilith whispering hotly in her ear. 

“Grab the headboard.” 

Zelda shuddered with want, taking hold of the wooden frame. She felt Lilith press herself fully against her back, arms wrapping around her as she lined herself back up. Zelda gasped, this new angle had her seeing stars. Her nails dug into the wooden frame as it creaked beneath her, groaning in time with her. She barely registered the litany of sounds and words coming from her mouth as her own, and a particularly rough thrust had her moaning out. 

_“Harder, daddy.”_ Zelda froze. So did Lilith. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t know where that came from-”

Lilith groaned, taking a fistful of Zelda’s hair and crashing their lips together. She began moving at a fevered pace, her other hand rubbing circles around Zelda’s clit. Zelda couldn’t take anymore, finally allowing herself the release she had been chasing. She may have screamed. She couldn’t tell. She didn’t feel particularly attached to her body at the moment. 

She felt herself being laid down, some shifting around on the bed, and then strong arms holding her close, rubbing her arms and caressing her face. As the ringing in her ears subsided, she registered that Lilith was humming to her. Zelda nuzzled further against her, smiling softly. 

“What’s that you’re humming?” Zelda asked quietly, her voice rough. 

“It’s an old lullaby my nanny used to sing to me.” Lilith answered. “Can you sit up?”

Zelda lazily blinked her eyes open, propping herself up on one elbow. Lilith handed her a bottle of water with a gentle smile. 

“Thank you.” Zelda said after a long, grateful drink. Lilith set the bottle back on the night stand, settling down under the sheets and holding Zelda to her chest. 

“Are you okay?” Lilith asked after some time. 

“Mhm.” Zelda nodded, placing a kiss to Lilith’s sternum. 

“You enjoyed that?” Lilith asked, her voice hopeful. Zelda grinned. 

“Yes.”

Silence settled back over them until Lilith spoke once more. 

“You called me daddy.” She said casually. 

“You liked it.” Zelda deflected. 

“Do you _want_ to call me daddy?” Lilith asked. 

“Ugh, do we have to talk about this now?” Zelda groaned, hiding her face and the blush she could feel burning there. Lilith chuckled beneath her. 

“No we don’t.” Lilith placed a kiss to the top of Zelda’s head. “Goodnight. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Zelda mumbled, drifting into a peaceful, exhausted sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to blame/thank Michelle and Miranda for providing an infinite source of fuel to feed the gay fires of my soul; may they never find this.


End file.
